Users of electronic messaging accounts may sometimes receive large numbers of unnecessary and/or unimportant messages. For example, users may receive unwanted advertisements, forwarded chains of emails, and/or automated messages from distribution lists. These messages may clog up messaging accounts and make identifying helpful and/or important messages difficult or tedious. To help reduce extraneous messages in users' inboxes, some messaging services may implement archiving tools that transfer certain messages from inboxes to secure and/or remote storage locations.
Unfortunately, traditional archiving technologies may be unable to efficiently and/or accurately identify and transfer messages that are unimportant or infrequently accessed by users. In one example, a conventional archiving system may simply archive messages after they have been in an inbox for a certain period of time. In another example, an archiving system may only begin archiving messages after an inbox has reached a certain quota of messages. As a result, some messages that are important to users may be archived, while some messages that are unimportant may remain in a user's inbox. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses improved systems and methods for selectively archiving electronic messages.